The invention proceeds from a pump, in particular a high-pressure fuel pump.
Such a pump in the form of a high-pressure fuel pump is disclosed by DE 10 2013 206 025 A1. This pump comprises at least one pump element, which comprises a pump piston driven in a reciprocating movement by a drive shaft having at least one cam. The pump piston defines a pump working chamber, which during the suction stroke of the pump piston can be filled with fuel via an inlet valve. The cam of the drive shaft is embodied as a multiple cam in the form of a double cam and accordingly has two cam delivery areas. In addition, two cams are arranged next to one another in the direction of the axis of rotation of the drive shaft. Here the cam delivery areas are all identically formed in their cam profile, and therefore have the same cam lifts and cam leads with the same position of the top dead centers in relation to the angle of rotation of the drive shaft. All cam delivery areas are used for the high-pressure fuel delivery, so that there is no flexibility here.
DE 196 44 915 A1 also discloses a high-pressure fuel pump, which comprises a pump element having a pump piston driven in a reciprocating movement by a drive shaft having a cam. The inlet valve of the pump element here can be electrically actuated, in order to allow variation of the fuel delivery rate of the high-pressure fuel pump.